Who Has Your Heart Part 1
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Maura, Jane, Alex, Olivia, Serena and Abbie are on vacation together in a small town. Their peace and quiet is disturbed. Will Maura's past hurt them or bring them closer together. Part of the Queen of the Night Series.


Calpin Maine  
Culvayne Estate  
Basement  
David (nervous): There's six of them, two of which are Detectives, best in their field, heroes from what I recall.  
Highly decorated, well known...

Jon (leaning back): And the others four (arching his eyebrow) I presume?

David (looking at a piece of paper): Yes master. One of them is the Chief Medical Examiner a Forensic Pathologist for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, (pausing) and the other three are lawyers all prosecutors. Very well known, high resolution rate and well respected. (Pausing) that's all I have sir (setting the paper down.)

Jon (shifting): New laws and rules on information gathering (snarling.) Alright continue as you were and be cautious. I don't want to have to eliminate anyone prematurely (evilly.) Go on my pet (dismissing him and leaning back; contemplating the puzzle. Six attractive, intelligent women on his estate and one of them would be perfect for what he had in mind.)

Culvayne Estate  
Maura (looking in the rear view mirror): I'm glad we met up with them on the highway. This way we'll all get there and get settled in.

Jane (fidgeting): This is going to be a circus (teasing. Seeing Maura's raised eyebrow) all I'm saying is you have that wild Texan, plus our hard detective from New York...

Maura (playfully): Plus one hard headed detective from Boston...

Jane (growling): As I was saying this is going to be a circus. (Looking out the window at the pine trees and shrub) so where are we meeting this guy?

Maura (looking at the GPS): At the stables, or so the directions say. I doubt though due to the years and deterioration of the buildings we have passed the stables may not be the most correct to use given the circumstances.

Jane (smirking): A simple at the stables would have sufficed love.

Abbie's SUV  
Abbie (shifting in her seat): The next time I vote we fly. How did I get roped into this again?

Serena (giggling): You and Olivia flipped a coin at the rest stop. (Laughing harder) and Maura presented a well (thinking) educational hypothesis on the coin flipping phenomenon. Hence (gesturing) why you're driving.

Abbie (following Maura's car): I am so going to get all of them back for this. So help me (wincing as Alex moaned something that sounded like Livia's name) and those two are dead….

Serena (leaning over the center console): No you won't because (shivering at what sounded like pleading; pressing her lips to Abbie's ear) if you're good I have a surprise for you later (nipping the tender skin and trailing kisses down her neck.)

Abbie (gripping the steering wheel tighter): I think you're gonna kill me too (taking her foot off the gas and applying light pressure to the break.) Death by sexual torture (considering) on the other hand...

Serena (continuing): If you're good which means (nipping her pulse point) no erratic driving, no teasing or badgering either of them and no sarcasm then you'll get the surprise. (Leaning back in her seat) do we have a deal Counselor?

Abbie (shifting her legs): Yeah but by Artemis (groaning as Serena's hand slid up her thigh) help me focus on something else then those two (groaning herself as Serena's fingers grazed the seam of her jeans) fuck...

Serena (seeing Maura pull over): We're here (turning half toward the back) put your clothes back and try to look presentable, please (knowing she would be doing the same things if her and Abbie we're in the back seat.)

Maura's Car  
Jane (hopping out of the car): You're going to be the death of me Dr. Isles (trying to calm her body from Maura's sexual torture. Looking over at Abbie who appeared to be in the situation she was in) you alright there Tex?

Abbie (grimacing): Peachy and you.

Maura (turning off the car): Jane you can not die from sexual frustration. Walking may be an issue due to swollen (moaning around Abbie's hand.)

Abbie (motioning): Heads up this might be him.

Serena (getting out of the SUV and looking around) It's beautiful, too bad so much of it has fallen to rune.

David (adjusting his collar): Glad you made it fore the storm. And yes over the years patrons passed on, some of the estate had to be sold including the horses. However things are looking up (glancing at the old mansion.) I'm sorry forgive my manners) my name is David Lattam. You can call me Dave (looking at the window where he knew Jon was watching him and their guests.)

Maura (stepping forward): I'm Maura and this is Jane (motioning to her girlfriend) Serena and Abbie (turning around) and this is Alex and Livia.

David (shaking each of their hands): Pleasure is all mine (taking a moment to admire Serena and Maura. Jon would approve of the both of them and perhaps, Alex was it, yes Alex.) Welcome to Culvayne Estate, (softly) er well what's left of it. Come on inside we'll fill out the paperwork and I'll get you your keys then I'll show you the cottage.

Abbie (looking around suspiciously; she felt like they were being watched; she also noticed Jane's alertness): Are we the only ones staying here?

David (nodding): For now yes. In the next month or so we'll have two more cottages ready to go. They're on the other side of the property near the pond that leads up to the woods.

Jane (remembering): Isn't that where the family cemetery is?

David (surprised): Yes that was restored last year by the Maine Historical Society. Considering we had some family members that were war heroes and such. I've got a fresh pot on and some homemade donuts if you're all interested.

Livia (letting everyone go in front of her and grabbing Jane's sleeve; seeing her wince): Sorry but listen...

Jane (using hand signals): I know. Something's off. And did you see the nerve he had appraising Maura, Serena and Alex like they were a steak dinner.

Livia (nodding): Yep. Good thing I packed my weapons...

Jane (agreeing): Never leave home without them.

Abbie (poking her head): You two coming coffee's good and just what are you two up to.

Jane (motioning): Come here a minute you overgrown pain in the ass.

Abbie (making her way toward them): I don't know about you two but something ain't right.

Livia (nodding): Careful (lowering her voice) and we know. And ain't isn't a word.

Abbie (teasing): Ale teach you that (ducking the playful slap) missed (sticking her tongue out.) And just so you know I brought my rifle as well.

Jane (considering): Let's see how things go. No need to jump to conclusions.

Stables  
Maura (signing her name): Is cash alright, I'd prefer not to use a credit card unless your POS is AES 256 bit.

David (nearly swallowing his tongue): It's (stammering) fine. Whatever you're comfortable with.

Alex (reaching into her purse): Maura please let Liv and I pay for some of this.

Maura (squeezing Serena's hand): Please it's my gift to all of you...

Serena (setting down an envelope): Then it's taken care of then. Here you go David, $2000 cash for the two and half weeks we'll be here. All I ask is that you do a couple bricks for the couples when you start rebuilding. We understand.

David (nodding; this was fantastic; things were definitely looking up): Of course. I'll make sure that is taken care of.

Alex (warning): You just wait to I get my hands on you.

Maura (graciously): As much as it is appreciated that was...

Serena (smirking): Hush loves (winking and looking over the forms.)

Abbie (having a feeling what might have happened): Everything set.

Maura (eying the three of them suspiciously): And what are you three up to (knowing their penchant for getting into trouble?)

Jane (sipping her coffee): Nothing.

Livia (holding her mug out): Everything's good.

David (sensing their banter): Is it always like this?

Abbie (proudly): When you put the six of us together you never know what you're gonna get or what's going to happen (jumping as thunder sounded in the distance.)

Serena (teasing): See I warned you earlier Abbie.

David (handing Serena two sets of keys): Only one key for each lock. And there are three sets the master (pointing to the lock box on the wall) and these two. However there's a deadbolt on the exterior doors if that makes you feel better and the alarm system that you can program your code into there's also motion sensor lights.

Livia (processing the information): Sounds good and as you know Jane and I are both Detectives for a Police Department. And neither of us miss (pointedly.)

Serena and Maura both groaned. David eyes widened and Serena and Abbie smiled.

1 Hour Later  
The six of them watched David's truck pull away and looked at their surroundings. On either side of the large cabin were pine tress and shrubs. In the front was a hard packed driveway that dipped down to a car port. In the back was a rock wall with a path leading down to the beach area below.

Abbie (hefting suitcases out of the back of Maura's trunk): Did you pack your entire wardrobe too?

Maura (sticking her tongue out at Abbie): For that no hug for you (hugging Serena tightly and Alex just as fiercely) glad you made it.

Alex (leaning back): You doing okay? We heard what happened? Liv got hurt just a couple of days ago and it's been a little rattling to say the least.

Serena (rubbing her back): Abbie and I almost came up to Boston but when I talked with Angela she said you were both doing alright. We would have been there for you both.

Maura (trying not to tear up): I appreciate that. I felt the same when Captain Cragen called us about Livia. As hurt as Jane was she was not going to be held back seeing what she considers part of her family.

Alex (understanding): They need some time to heal and get over everything...

Serena (finishing): We all do. Come on now it's okay (brushing Maura's tears) baby you would never be alone.

Maura (nodding): I know (sniffling) it's I love her so dam much I never felt like this before and Gods you know (squeezing Serena's and Alex's hand.)

Alex (understanding): I do. We just show them how much we love them that's all we can do.

Livia (stepping over and hugging Maura): It's okay. Jane and I will be fine (cupping Maura's face in her hand) and I'm sorry I scared you baby (pulling Alex into her good side.)

Jane (realizing what was going on): If that asshole made things surface so help me (trying to pick up a suitcase letting out a cry as it pulled her side) son of a bitch.

Abbie (picking it up): I've got this Jane beside (pointing) I think Maura needs you.

Jane (wrapping Abbie in a one arm hug): Take a break for a bit then. Family get together and all (joining the rest of the group) I'm here honey (wrapping her arms around Maura from behind.) We would have been on the next flight to New York. All you had to do was say the word Serena.

Serena (appreciatively): They say family is the ones you count on in the worst times.

Abbie (pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels): Can say that again (holding the bottle out) right (taking a swig; grimacing as it burned her throat.)

Livia (smirking): Only you.

Alex (taking the next swig): To good times and healing. (Thinking) Sarah Brightman good job.

Maura (unsure but hearing Jane's whispers): I'm all for that (taking a swig feeling the burn and a light kiss to her head.)

Jane (taking the bottle): To love and life.

Livia (doing her shot): Definitely.

Serena (doing her shot): To family, love, good times, good food and two weeks of (Jane clamped a hand over her mouth.)  
Jane (her eyes sparkling with mischief): Don't say it. Don't think it. Nothing. Anytime any of us bring that up and someone's in trouble.

Abbie (teasing): That explains a whole lot and make sense.

Alex (considering): You know it actually does.

Serena (patting Jane on the shoulder): Ah ha so that is what the phenomenon is. (Pausing) you and Livia attract trouble like bees to honey.

Alex (taking the bottle): I'll drink to that.

They each took another shot and went about getting settled in.

Stables  
Basement  
David (entering the code into the keypad and stepping inside the large vault): Master (looking around. He had seen Jon enter the large enclosed room but could not find him.)

Jon (coming up behind): Hello my pet. Are our guests settled (placing a large hand on thin shoulders?)

David (trying not tremble): Yes master. (Biting his lip) they're quite satisfied with the arrangements.

Jon (proudly): A little special attention goes a long way. (Pressing himself against David) and you did very, very well.

David (relaxing): Thank you (melting under his masters touch.)

Jon (smirking; licking his fangs): Good. Now you said that two of them are detectives, three are lawyers and one is a doctor. All of them well known in their respective fields? (Pausing as he pushed David to his knees) am I correct, pet?

David (leaning back on his heels): Yes master.

Jon (undoing his pants): Before I go out tonight (cupping the back of David's head; guiding him) I want your mouth on me, my pet (tilting his head back as David obeyed.) Then I want you to check on the newest arrivals.

David (excitedly): Of course master.

Cabin  
Abbie (closing the hatchback to the large SUV): I still say something about the caretaker isn't right. (Thinking) he seemed twitchy, nervous, always looking around (mulling over the brief encounter with the caretaker to make sure that the cabin was to their liking.)

Jane (checking the car over): I think a little background check is in order.

Abbie (tugging her jacket closed): I think that's a good idea. (Seeing their amused looks) I didn't like the way he was checking out Serena, okay. And he seemed (trying to think of a word) twitchy almost as if he was hiding something. (Shrugging) he gave me the creeps that whole thing back at the stables it felt like someone was watching us too.

Livia and Jane shared a look.

Jane (walking with them): I've got a few contacts that can get us more information then the locals. I'll give them a call later on.

Livia (looking up at the darkening sky): We better get that wood in before the storm hits. Come on Abbie (tugging on her arm.)

Abbie (reluctantly): Hey! Why me? I carried luggage, drove while you slept and have been good...

Serena (walking down the steps): For all of five minutes. And Livia needed the rest so go on get on those steaks you bragged about baby. Maura is going to help me. (Looking at Jane and Abbie) and you two inside. You two are supposed to resting and taking it easy.

Livia (defiantly): Come on Ser, I've had worse...

Jane (rolling her eyes): I'm fine besides I can carry a few logs...

Maura (calling out): Jane you know better. And Livia that gash is fresh and considering the hit to your head (gesturing) you both are not at your best. So I would suggest carrying anything over ten pounds would not be beneficial to that process.

Livia (shrugging): I hate being sidelined is all.

Maura (understanding): Jane feels the same way. However (walking down the steps) as a physician I can not allow either of you to ignore your health or your injuries.

Abbie (getting a few logs): Besides you know we're supposed to take care of each other. You two super cops go on in and supervise (sticking her tongue out) rest (laughing as they flipped her off.)

Serena (watching): Abbie behave cause as bad as they're hurting you're going to be hurting more if you continue on baiting them like that.

Jane (shaking her head): You're lucky I love you (leaning forward and kissing Maura lightly.)

Livia (smacking Abbie on her arm): And I'll give you super cop.

Abbie (wincing): Hey!

Maura (playing along): You were talking it...

Livia (laughing and shaking her head): Asking for it Maura just hang around Abbie and you'll get slang in no time (rubbing Maura's shoulder.) Nice cover Rizzoli kissing your girlfriend so you won't get in trouble.

Jane (looking at Maura): It's asking for it sweetie (ignoring Abbie's teasing.) You're next Benson...

Serena (walking in the cabin): Come on Abbie bring those on in and get to dinner. At this rate we might as well have breakfast.

Maura (softly): Is everything alright? You've been quieter than usual and Abbie's is acting...

Jane (pressing a finger to soft lips): Everything's fine. Enjoying company and all that. Now come on get some logs inside before this storm breaks.

Culvayne Estate  
David (shifting): I can't get much more information than what I have. Seems as their files are sealed shut.

Jon (leaning back): Then try harder my pet. This is my moment and I will not have it ruined by red tape. (Pulling his jacket on) I'm going out (licking his lips) don't wait up. Tomorrow I will introduce myself to our famous guests.

David (stepping back): Shall I make dinner preparations.  
Jon (clapping David on the back): No need. Tomorrow I just plan on introducing myself. Enjoy you're evening.

Cabin  
Abbie (setting the platter on the table): Biscuits, steak, salad and grilled mushrooms (yelling) chow's on.

Serena (moving behind her; placing her hands on her hips): Smells good (pushing long black hair aside) tastes good too (nuzzling her neck.)

Abbie (leaning into the contact): Thanks (closing her eyes as the touches went from gentle to teasing, coaxing) baby (tilting her head back kissing soft lips. She could not believe that her of all people had Serena as a wife. She thanked the Gods everyday for bringing such a gift that not only saved her life but her soul as well.)

Alex (holding Livia's hand as they walked in): Gods Abbie that smells wonderful (sniffing) you used bourbon and garlic (slapping Liv's hands playfully) later love.

Livia (yawning): You tricked me...

Maura (carrying in two bottles of wine): No. You needed sleep she just gave you what you needed.

Jane (helping Maura with the wine): Sort of like what you did Dr. Isles.

Livia (grabbing some dishes): I still want to know what theory you have cooking Rizzoli.

Jane (sticking her tongue out): That's for me to know and for you to worry about (setting the silverware on the table.)

Serena (sitting down and taking a sip of her wine): Maura is Jane up to something she shouldn't be?

Maura (thinking): Well not really (giggling as Abbie tickled her.) No more than usual.

Alex (lowering the lights a little): Well here's to good food, good times and family (raising her glass.)

Abbie (nodding): Hell yeah and to kissing the cook.

Livia (passing along a plate of food): I'm not kissing you.

Jane (trying to sneak broccoli back on Maura's plate): Neither am I. And I thought the only veggies here were mushrooms and salad.

Alex (patting Livia on the thigh): They're cooked in garlic and Italian Dressing and I know they're fantastic.

Maura (correcting): Actually that is a faux pas. The version we are currently imbibing on (chewing on the broccoli that Jane had put in her mouth.)

Jane (knowing she would pay for that later): Eat up. Then you can tell us about Italian Dressing.

Serena (curious): I know this isn't Italian however it does taste good.

Maura (nodding): Yes. Most Italians in Italy and parts of Sicily use oil and vinegar with a dash of seasoning.

Livia (cutting her steak): Either way it's excellent as always Abbie.

Maura (leaning over): You're going to get it later.

Jane (nipping her ear): Promise...  
Maura (shivering): No it's a guarantee...

Abbie (picking up a biscuit): So in payment I expect kisses, hugs...

Serena (taking a sip of her wine): You want a statue to go with that too love?

Abbie (wiping her mouth): No a platinum plaque will do fine.

Alex (laughing): Just a plaque, be still my beating heart. I'm surprised you didn't think of a shrine.

Serena (holding her hands up): At this rate we'll have to buy a bigger house for all the dedications in your name.

Abbie (serious): As long as you guys enjoy it that's all that matters. That's all I care about. For family just kisses and hugs. (Grinning) for everyone else I require a platinum plaque however (mumbling around Serena's hand.)

Livia (pointing): Eat before it gets cold and you come up with more harebrained ideas

Serena (rubbing Abbie's back): We'll discuss dedications later sweety.

Maura (puzzling): Ah I see. So kissing the cook gets you out of clean up detail then, correct (standing up and placing a soft kiss on Abbie's cheek.) And that is all you're asking for in payment. Thank you!

Abbie (wrapping her arms around her waist gently): You're welcome sugar (squeezing Maura's ass in fun.)

Maura (yelping): Hey you scoundrel.

Jane (pointing): Hands to yourself Carmichael.

Livia (sipping her drink): And we can't even make it through dinner (considering) and I think we just got had.

Jane (nodding): Yep but there are paybacks (smiling.) (Threatening playfully) and keep your hands to yourself Abbie!

Alex (warning): And remember there can also be paybacks for the paybacks.

Abbie (grinning): What can I say? When you got it you got it.

Serena (leaning over): And if you don't behave you won't be getting it, sweetheart (rubbing Abbie's knee.)

Maura (sitting down; placing her hand on Jane's thigh): I think we can settle this in a mature fashion. Besides I was more startled than offended (winking at Abbie.)

The lights flickered as the storm that had been predicted blew in thunder crashing which caused Abbie to shiver. Then it started coming down where it hit the roof.

Dark Alley  
Jon (setting his victim down): You'll do for now (looking around.) Soon I will have my prize and life eternal. No longer hunting in shadow, no longer stalking and preying on victims. I will have what is so rightfully mine (listening as lightning crashed and the rain fell harder. There would be no evidence left on the victim or so he thought.)

Cabin  
Serena (throwing another log on the fire): Listen to that wind and I swear that's hail that's coming down not rain.

Abbie (pulling her on the couch): Glad I got you to keep me warm. (Shivering) cuts right through you too. And that thunder dammit...  
Maura (poking her head in): Livia I want to take a look at your wounds before it gets to late...

Abbie (interjecting): Or before we lose power (Jane clamping a hand over Abbie's mouth.)

Jane (leaning back): Don't say it. Don't even think it.

Livia (standing up; tossing a pillow at Abbie's head): Like she said (following Maura to the upstairs bathroom.)

Maura (laying out what she needed on the counter; turning to face Livia): No need to be modest (motioning to Abbie's shirt.) I'm your friend but also a Dr.

Livia (blushing): I know and it's not that it's wincing as she grabbed the bottom of her sweatshirt) it hurts to...

Maura (understanding): Relax, let me (grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off as gently as she could) there. (Looking over the large gash on her ribs) if that doesn't hurt (shaking her head. Livia and Jane both had excellent musculature.) No wonder Alex was out of her mind. Any deeper and you might have been in serious trouble. Breathing issues, possible pneumo thorax, collapsed lung (pulling on a pair of latex gloves) shock, blood loss...

Livia (closing her eyes as Maura gently examined her wound): I got lucky (wincing when Maura touched a certain spot.)

Alex (wandering in): It wasn't luck, someone was watching over you Liv. (Wincing at the long gash on her girlfriends ribs; she could not believe how Olivia had managed to walk away.) Thank you Maura the doctor already said that to us. (Pointedly) she is actually supposed to be resting and taking it easy. Although as you can see she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Maura (chuckling as she picked up a bottle of iodine): This might sting a bit (pressing gently apologizing as she heard Livia's hiss in pain.) Neither Jane or Livia know how take it easy (shaking her head) never. They're too stubborn to admit that resting might actually help them.

Livia (holding Alex's hand): Got that right. How is it?

Maura (picking up a tube of antibiotic ointment): Well the stitches are holding just fine. A little swollen but I suspect that's from over exertion and not following Dr's orders. There's no redness other than what should be present. Some specks of blood but again that is due to the exertion and pull on her ribcage. (Removing her gloves and washing her hands. Picking up a thermometer) she does feel a little warm but that might be just her body heeling. Open up (placing the thermometer in Livia's mouth and waiting until it beeped) 99.8 more than likely it's her body fighting any infection.

Alex (cupping Livia's face in her hands): That means to bed with you.

Livia (glancing at her watch): It's only 2100 and (considering) as long as you're in it.

Maura (interrupting): Olivia (using her full name to get her attention) you're body needs to rest in order to heal. (Picking up a pen light) just follow the light for me (watching her eyes) both react equally if a little slow. Bruises are fading and the stitches (examining the would on Liv's forehead) is healing nicely. All in all (cupping her jaw examining the bruising) I'd say she's doing fine. Nothing a little rest won't help.

Livia (teasing): Jane told me that sexual intercourse during a recovery process actually helps speed up the process.

Alex (laughing): Seriously Liv (caressing her lover's face) is that all you remember from the conversation?

Maura (shaking her head): You and Jane have a one track mind. (Continuing) and yes sexual release involves the release of several chemicals in the body that do help in the healing process.

Alex (helping her lover stand): It would figure that would be the one thing they would remember. (Brushing back Liv's hair) come on baby I'll tell you a bedtime story and tuck you in (licking her lips.)

Liv (smacking her ass): Keep it up (leaning over) thanks Maura (kissing her cheek.) See you in the morning.

Maura (disposing of the trash and shuddering as thunder echoed loudly): Now to check on Jane not that she'll listen to what I have to say as far as taking care of herself either.

Living Room  
Jane (retorting): So they can seek sanctuary in a church for crimes but it is left to the Archbishop on how to handle it.

Abbie (sipping her beer): Bout sums it up. Although as an Attorney we can argue against the claim if the person continues to show a threat to the general public.

Serena (finishing): Or based on the crimes the person has committed against the public prior to making that claim.

Jane (finishing her beer; flinching as thunder crashed and the lights flickered): That's close...

Maura (joining them): Roughly three miles away based on the sound and the flash. Simple physics...

Jane (pulling Maura on the couch): How's our favorite pain in the ass? (Kissing Maura's cheek) and not you either.

Maura (opening a beer): She's healing and she needs to rest to lessen the pull on the muscle tissue surrounding her ribs. I've often stated the benefits of resting (mumbling as Jane's lips caressed hers. Her hands wrapped around Jane's neck as she returned the kiss.)

Abbie (tipping her beer at them): Now that is a way to hush someone. (Shivering as thunder sounded off in the distance.) Bitch of a storm.

Serena (brushing her fingers through Abbie's long raven hair): You okay love (wrapping her arm around her and pulling her closer.)

Abbie (nodding): If it stop banging and (jumping as the next crash sounded which seemed even closer.) Dagnabit (trying to calm herself.)

Serena (comforting): Deep breath baby you're safe (rubbing her back.) I'm right here. (Knowing that thunderstorms were often triggers for her wife. Bringing back a horrible nightmare of events.) Easy...

Maura (leaning back): She has symptomology of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The storm outside with the increased noises and flashes can trigger symptoms in people that have been exposed to high levels of trauma even if it's a short period of time. Also if the environment is unfamiliar to the person it could also cause discomfort. (Wincing) I'm sorry Abbie...

Abbie (waving her off): It's okay Dr. Least I know I'm not crazy (mumbling.) What you said thought bout sums it up (finishing her beer and opening another one. She wasn't drunk not yet, but she definitely was feeling a buzz.) And thanks Doc (tipping her beer to Maura.)

Serena (noticing the drawl in Abbie's voice, the slight shaking): You want anything else baby?

Abbie (resting her hand on Serena's legs): Nope got everything right about here.

Jane (noticing Abbie's more pronounced drawl and the slight tremors; she was concerned): Abbie come on I'm going to make a snack for all of us (wincing as another crash went through the house. This time the lights went out) wonderful. There goes the party.

Maura (keeping her voice calm): Relax there's a flashlight (grabbing it and turning it on) right here.  
Serena (standing up): I'll take care of the fire you mind helping Jane lock up Abbie?

Abbie (getting up slowly): Long as it keeps everyone out (following Jane.)

Maura (helping Serena with the grate): I can write a prescription if she needs it.

Serena (spreading out the coals): No she's got something she can take. Thank you though. You're right storms are her triggers.

Maura (nodding): You've told me a very outlined version of what happened. If there's anything I can do to help then let me know.

Serena (softly): I wish I could take away her pain, those horrible hurtful moments in her life (standing.) I feel so helpless sometimes (wiping her face in irritation) she's the bravest, strongest women I know and it tears me apart that something like this hurts her. Causes her to remember that awful night. If he wasn't dead I'd beat the living shit out of him for hurting her like he did.

Maura (hugging her tightly): You're not helpless. By loving her and being there for here it keeps her grounded, safe from destructive behaviors. (Rubbing her back) and you're not alone. You have all of us hear (hearing a bang from the back of the house.) That is if they don't kill each other first (wincing as another bang sounded) like bees to honey.

Abbie (yelling): I saw something I know I did. It wasn't no dang lightning flash either. Looked like someone was standing outside and looking at this place. It wasn't a tree, or a shadow there was someone there.

Jane (shaking her head): I didn't see anything.

Abbie (countering): Well just because you didn't see the something I saw doesn't mean there wasn't something to see when you went out to see what it is I saw (anger) or I didn't see.

Serena (shaking her head): Only you could say that and make it sound sensible. And Jane's not saying that...

Abbie (sticking her tongue out at Jane): See I told you I saw something.

Jane (throwing her hands up): Why me?

Maura (concern): Was someone outside Jane?

Jane (shrugging): Abbie says she saw something. I checked outside...

Abbie (grabbing another beer): Yes you did. (Gesturing to the back door) you opened the door, stepped out under the eaves so you wouldn't get wet and shined your flashlight around. (Taking a swig) then you tell me you didn't see something. (Pointedly) I know what I saw that you didn't...

Serena (covering her mouth): Abbie maybe it was an animal and once it saw the two of you it took off. (Under her breath) I know I would. Could have been the lightning or trees or...

Abbie (turning her head): I'm not drunk I know I saw something. I didn't hallucinate..

Jane (softly): Abbie I'm not saying I don't believe you however I didn't see anything. We've got everything locked up tight down here and Livia and I both have our weapons on us. You and Serena are in the corner room away from the stairs so they have to get through us two before they get to anyone else. (Brushing back Abbie's hair) I also know (pressing her lips close to her ear) that things are a little edgy right now. I promise you that no matter what I will keep you just as safe as Maura and that's goes for everyone under this roof. (Leaning back and looking into chocolate brown eyes) okay.

Abbie (nodding): Thanks I'm sorry I'm fussing it's...

Jane (gently squeezing her shoulder): I know. Now go on up to bed with you. We've got a fun filled day tomorrow (winking.)

Maura (slapping Jane on the ass): That's not nice (giggling as Jane tickled her ribs.) We'll see you both in the morning.

Serena (watching them chase each other upstairs): Abbie (concern) want to tell me about it?

Abbie (looking out the bay window from the kitchen): You know this brings back that one Gods forsaken awful night. I'm a little jumpy and maybe it was a trick of the light. Or maybe (stretching) I'm tired and hallucinating.

Serena (pulling her into her arms; making sure their bodies were flush together): Abbie if you saw something then you did. And you also promised me you would always talk to me and I promised to always listen. I'll never push but I am here. I will do whatever needs to be done for you (cupping her face in her hands.) I love you sweetheart (kissing her softly. Moaning as Abbie deepened the kiss; pushing her back into the wall.) That's it baby I'm here...

Abbie (tracing the swell of Serena's breasts): I don't want to hurt you it's I need to feel you. Need to feel something other than the nightmares I know are going to creep up.

Serena (guiding her up the stairs): You could never hurt me. Whatever you need I'm here (listening to the noises coming from Liv and Serena's room. Understanding Abbie's need for physical intimacy.) And no is ever going to hurt you again (opening their bedroom door and finding herself pushed into the wall face first.)

Abbie (reaching under Serena's t-shirt continued pinching and squeezing her breasts): Like this (feeling Serena nod) you feel so good (enjoying the smooth skin under fingers, the quiet whimpers) mine...

Serena (moaning as Abbie's hands slid lower): Please baby...

Abbie (undoing her jeans): Mine (yanking open her jeans and sliding her fingers inside Serena's panties) you're burning up baby.

Serena (begging): Gods Abbie...

Abbie (pointing; twirling her finger): Get your clothes off (turning on their battery operated lantern and securing it before turning back around.) Keep your hands at your side (her voice lowering) you can't touch me unless I say so.

Abbie reluctantly stepped back and began removing her clothes slowly watching Serena watching her. The lustful gaze in her eyes, the wet swollen lips, the tension in her body told her she had Serena exactly where she wanted her. Pushing and dragging Serena to the bed and throwing her down Abbie then crawled on the bed and made her way up Serena's body slowly, dragging her wet and swollen slit over her nipples, grinding slowly against the swollen buds.

Serena (licking her lips; closing her eyes as Abbie's naked body pressed into hers; soft skin rubbing against soft skin): Abbie (seeing the hesitation) whatever you need I'm here (wrapping her arms around her wife; ignoring the command of not touching) whatever you want...

Abbie (taking a breath): Beautiful (seizing Serena's mouth and shoving her on the bed) absolutely breathtaking. (Trying to calm her libido) spread your legs for me (turning towards the long dresser and pulling out their favorite toy. Strapping it to her hips she steps in front of the bed.) I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow (grabbing Serena by the ankles and yanking her to the edge of the bed.)

Serena (pleading): Please Abbie (moaning as Abbie settled her weight on top of her) let me feel you honey.

Abbie (trying to take things slow): Wrap your legs around my waist (pressing her lips to Serena's) like that (rocking her hips to coat the toy in her lover's wetness) yeah put me inside. Let me claim you...

Serena (not able to stand the teasing much longer; reaching between them she guides the toy to her entrance): Fuck me (tilting her head back as Abbie buries herself inside her completely; yelling) yes, Gods yes.

Abbie (stilling herself): You're so fucking tight (slowly pulling out and pushing back in.) All mine...

Serena (clutching Abbie's back; scratching): Yours baby do it (pushing up as Abbie pushed down) harder baby (yelping as Abbie slammed into her.) Shit like that...

Abbie (pressing her lips into the crook of Serena's neck): Love to fuck you like this.

This time when the thunder crashed Abbie couldn't hear it over her pounding heartbeat. Serena always did have a way to settle her.

Alex and Livia's Room  
Livia (tugging on the silk scarves): Alex if you don't stop the teasing (letting out a long groan as Alex's tongue dipped inside her opening) right there (wishing her hands were free.) Right there don't (whimpering as Alex's teeth scraped her clit) don't fuck...

Alex (smirking): I've got you baby (sliding her tongue in and out of her lover; reveling in the moans and whimpers coming from those luscious lips. She has wanted Livia like this since yesterday. Since she had almost lost her lover to a deranged lunatic.) You taste fucking delicious.

Livia (clutching Alex's head): Oh fuck...

Alex (licking her lips): That's the general idea (leaning back; smirking; sucking on Livia's lower lips) oh yes. You taste fantastic (sliding her tongue through Livia's folds) although I think I would like you on your hands and knees (helping Livia roll over.) Fuck yes (admiring her lover's dripping core) spread your legs (smacking her lover's ass) yeah like that baby I want all of you (slipping one finger inside her lover) all over me.

Maura and Jane's Room  
Maura (cradling Jane to her chest): I love you (kissing Jane's neck) I love watching you come undone in my arms (pressing her lips to Jane's forehead.)

Jane (reaching up and pulling Maura's lips to hers): I've never felt like I could relax and let go until you (spreading her thighs wider for Maura; moaning as the honey blonde settled between them) anything (closing her eyes as Maura's fingers traced her sopping wet folds.) Still a little sensitive down there (finding herself on her back with Maura straddling her hips) Maura (seeing how her eyes had darkened) oh shit...

Maura (practically purring): Relax baby I'm going to give you the ride of you life (picking up the double ended dildo) I'm going to make you come so hard all you'll be able to do is scream my name (sliding the toy into her hole; bracing herself on one arm; letting out a whimper of pleasure; looking up when Jane reached up to cup her face.)

Jane (blushing): Maura you naughty girl you...

Maura (grinning): You have no idea love (testing Jane's pussy with her finger; moaning at the wetness coating her fingers) I want you...

Jane (understanding): I'm yours anything (slamming her eyes shut as Maura slid inside her and held still.) Fuck anything you want...

Maura (her hips picking up speed): That's it baby...

Abbie and Serena's Room

Abbie (holding Serena's hips): Fucking beautiful (growling as Serena lowered herself on the dildo.) That is so fucking hot.  
Serena (bracing herself and slowly sliding up and down the toy; she was a little sensitive and did not want to come too soon; she wanted to drag this out for both of them) hold still sugar.

Abbie (tilting her head back): I (whimpering as Serena pinched her nipples) shit (thrusting her hips up) fuck Ser...

Serena (nipping and biting Abbie's neck): Gods fuck (groaning at the sensation of Abbie thrusting as she slid down on the toy speeding up her movements, as she throws back her head with a gasp Abbie latches onto her neck, nibbling and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. The pressure causes another gasp to fall from those delicious lips and Abbie began pushing up harder into her wife.)

Serena scratches and claws at Abbie's back, feeling the burning sensation herself. They are so lost in each other and their bond that nothing else matters.

Alex and Livia's Room  
Livia (moaning as she collapses face first; shaking and trembling from her explosive orgasm. She can practically see the self satisfied smirk on Alex's face): I can't move...

Alex (snuggling into her girlfriend mindful of her injuries): You don't have to (placing a kiss on Livia's sweaty forehead.) I've got you (rubbing Livia's arm with her fingertips. Closing her eyes she reveled in the quiet moment they had together. The gentle calm with the raging storm but here, here in this room. They could be themselves, enjoy life and each other.

Maura and Jane's Room

Maura licking her lips as she kept Jane teetering on the edge. She wanted her lover to be completely surrounded by her love when she took what she needed from her. Leaning forward she captured Jane's mouth whispering I love you and moaned as her climax approached. Jane reciprocated their tongues dueling for dominance; as their bodies slid together; Maura's hips pounding out her need into her lover.

Jane (pleading): Baby...

Maura (swallowing): Let go (pressing her fangs into the soft flesh above Jane's left breast; drowning in the sweet taste of Jane's blood coating her lips and tongue; Jane came yelling and screaming, her legs tightening around her hips and Maura never slowed her rhythm and never let go of her lover. Maura followed her screams muffled around Jane's flesh, white hot pleasure tore through both of their bodies and Maura tilted her head back and screamed. Jane's body calmed and Maura returned to her prize, licking the wound and tightening her grip on her lover.)

The six lovers settled for the night, satiated, exhausted and happy. Safe from the world, safe from the demands of their jobs.  
Outside as the rain poured down and lightning flashed Jon Culvayne leaned against the tree plotting and scheming. One of them would be perfect for his queen. First though a little introduction in was in order.

The next morning it was cold and damp and the howling wind only made Abbie shiver harder. Abbie was happy, thoroughly happy and was the first one up. Sighing in relief as the power was restored she made coffee and then went in to get the fire going. Once the wood caught she went back in the kitchen and sat down. Thinking about last night she couldn't believe what had come over her. She had felt possessive, primal, both of their backs were raw, their bodies covered in bite marks, bruises and hickeys and oh yeah she had a Hades of a time. Gods what a night.. She was so lucky and blessed she had Serena in her life. Lost in thought she didn't hear Maura come down.

Maura (pulling out two mugs): Abbie (getting no response) Abs...

Abbie (startling): Shit. Hey Maura! Didn't hear you sorry.

Maura (fixing their coffee): I noticed (setting their coffees down) are you alright?

Abbie (sipping her coffee): Yeah just thinking.

Alex (joining them): What a frickin storm? It must have rained all night. (Getting her own coffee) did you sleep good (glancing to Abbie then to Maura?)

Abbie (biting her lip): Pretty good (trying to contain her grin.)

Maura (smirking): Once I got there yes.

Alex (tipping her mug at her): Good for you. Seems as we weren't the only ones then not getting enough sleep. (Teasing Abbie) is there any part of Serena that you didn't devour (winking.)

Abbie (sticking her tongue out): Hey! Is Livia still alive (hearing the shower turn on) hmm let's go check.

Maura (wondering): Is she...

Alex (nodding): Sit back and watch the fireworks. Although I suspect she's going to torment Jane awake as well.

Maura (considered for a moment; worrying about the traces of blood on Jane's chest and neck): Um and if Serena gets woken up in the middle of all of this.

Alex (smiling): Like I said sit back and watch the fireworks (laughing as she heard Abbie yelling and what sounded like Liv over the shower.

Upstairs  
Livia (covering herself with a towel): Dammit Abbie let me take a shower in peace.

Abbie (trying to take a picture): I want one for posterity.

Serena (coming in and pulling Abbie out of harms way): And Livia is going to beat your posterior if you don't leave her alone.

Abbie (whining): I wanted to see her boo boo and the other boo boo's Alex gave her...

Livia (threatening): Abbie you're like a kid get that camera out of here before I do something drastic.

Abbie (struggling against Serena's hold): Please baby I want one picture...

Serena (trying to wrangle her wife in): No come on I need a couple more hours to function (feeling her grasp slipping) shit Liv...

Livia (having no choice but to the drop the towel and brace herself for Abbie): Son of a bitch (losing her balance as Abbie slid into her and they both hit the floor.)

Kitchen  
Alex (hearing the yell and the bang): Now I have to check on this because I know a certain someone is going to kill someone.

Maura (wincing): Hearing Livia yelling and cursing (hear eyes widening at the choice of Livia's vocabulary.) This doesn't sound good (looking up as pounding feet came pounding down the stairs.)

Abbie (yelling): Make a hole. I'm dead.

Alex (wondering what Abbie had done this time): Shit Liv (seeing her lover chasing after Abbie bare tail.) I told you it was going to be good.  
Maura (blushing): She is absolutely attractive (trying not to laugh.)

Serena (barreling down the stairs): Shit, shit, shit.

Alex (yanking the towel from her hands): Serena I love you...

Serena (hoping Livia wouldn't hurt Abbie too bad): Alex listen I was trying to get her out of there...

Jane (yelling): What the fuck is going on (sliding to a stop) well now this I can't wait to hear.

Livia (not caring; trying to corner Abbie): You are dead Carmichael. Dead...

Abbie (thinking she had really done it this time): Liv listen it was a complete accident. I wanted a picture for my...

Alex (her temper flaring): You wanted a picture of Livia naked? You're dead...

Serena (covering her face): Oh Gods...

Jane (looking around): I still want to know what is going on.

Serena (grabbing Alex before she did something): Now Lexxie you know how it gets...

Maura (handing Jane a cup of coffee): You do have to admit this is absolutely entertaining (Alex glared at her) then again maybe not.

Jane (shrugging): Well she is pretty good looking.

Livia (cornering Abbie): You have anything you want to say.

Abbie (cringing): Don't hit me in the face please. Not the face. I mean they have to make a memorial and all and (yelping as Livia pulled her up by the shirt.) Did I ever tell you that you have fantastic tits. Not as nice as Serena's (hearing Liv's warning growl) don't kill me...

Serena (intervening): Liv please now you know how she gets.

Livia (turning and looking at Serena then winking): You invaded my privacy...

Abbie (cringing): Liv seriously calm down. I mean it was a joke. I didn't mean to land on you...

Livia (raising her voice): You face landed in between my tits.

Abbie (smirking): Like I said...

Livia (continuing): Then you called them nice and soft...

Alex (jumping in): Abbie I can't believe you...

Jane (shaking her head): In a minute I might have to break this up...

Maura (rubbing her arm): I do believe Abbie is not in as much danger as we perceive (Jane gave her an incredulous look) watch. Livia's body language tells the whole story...

Serena (pulling Alex back): Lexxie honey leave it to them.

Alex (catching on): I suppose. However when I get my hands on her...

Livia (shoving Abbie on the couch): Any last words...

Abbie (pleading): Not the face and don't kill me...

Livia (pulling Abbie into a head lock; wincing as her side pulled): When are you going to learn (releasing her and pulling her up to look at her) one of these days, Abbie I swear.

Abbie (doing the only thing she could think of): You're not going to kill me (placing a quick kiss on Livia's lips and taking off before she changed her mind.) Hi Alex (darting off upstairs where she could hide.)

Maura (sitting down): See I told you.

Alex (puzzled): Do either of you want to explain this to me?

Serena (rubbing her throat): You had her going Liv. Very nice. Though for a moment there I was a little worried.

Livia (standing up slowly): Well someone has to teach her a lesson (biting her lip) Alex can I have the towel please?

Alex (grabbing a blanket instead): Liv I would suggest you go upstairs and take your shower and get dressed.

Serena (leaning in to Alex's ear): You ate her alive didn't you?

Alex (turning around and slapping her playfully): Oh shut up.

Jane (applauding): That was good. Very good.

Maura (teasing): Although Alex you need to eat some proteins and those bite marks...

Livia (flipping everyone off): Oh stuff it all of you (laughing as she went upstairs.)

Serena (sitting down): Gods what a morning.

Alex (slapping her thigh): What happened?

Maura (pouring more coffee for all of them): Yes what did just transpire here?

Serena (rubbing her face): You see Abbie and Liv always have this one up woman thing going on. No matter where we are or what's going on. They like to torment the shit out of each other. (Motioning to Jane) you got lucky you were next on her list.

Jane (groaning): Great.

Alex (sipping her coffee): It's always pranks and teasing. And from what I understood Abbie was trying to take a picture of Olivia naked and you came in and she slid into Liv knocking them both on the floor and Abbie well Abbie's face was between Liv's boobs. Am I correct?

Serena (trying not laugh): That's about it. Although you had to be there to see it Lexxie...

Maura (laughing): That's what started all of this.

Jane (leaning back): I would have done the same thing. (Everyone looked at her) well not Abbie but um (swallowing) shutting up.  
Maura patting Jane's thigh): Well now that the entertainment is over I'm going to shower.

Alex (leaning down to Serena's level): One thing Serena (reaching out and pinching her nipple hard) don't call me Lexxie (taking off faster than a gunshot.)

Serena (growling): I'll get you (pausing) Lexxie (leaning forward) welcome to the nuthouse.

Jane (laughing): She hates Lexxie (seeing Serena nod) you get away with it though.

Serena (wiggling her hand): Most of the time.

Maura (pointing out): Sort of like being called Queen of The Dead...

Jane (laughing): Try Ice Princess on Alex, watch what happens.

Maura (standing up): No I leave that to you since you like to provoke her.

Jane (gulping): Maura (pleading) now come on love. You're not going to protect me are you? Baby (sliding down in her seat) I'm next aren't I.

Serena (laughing): Nah. Well at least not today (Jane put her head down and groaned.)

Upstairs  
Livia (knocking on the bedroom door): Abbie open the door.

Abbie (through the door): No it'll be Police Brutality. I got away earlier. Nope.

Maura (tapping Jane on the shoulder): Can you please put some clothes on instead of the towel? I don't want Jane getting anymore ideas (teasing.)

Livia (growling): Now Dr. Isles you aren't harassing an officer of the law, are you?

Maura (trying not to laugh): No officer I was making a statement (giggling) well more of an observation (laughing as Livia tickled her) hey.

Alex (stepping out the bathroom): One Livia get dress, two Abbie open the dammed door and three Maura you weren't just harassing an Officer of the law were you?

Maura (blushing): No you see I...

Alex (taking her hand): Uh huh. If you're good I'll see what I can do to drop the charges (pressing a short kiss to Liv's lips) do get dressed before anything else goes on.

Livia (grumbling): You are no fun sometimes Princess...

Maura (playing): I thought it was Ice Princess...

Alex (her eyes wide): Did she just call me...

Livia (back pedaling): I am not getting into anything again without my clothes on. You're on your own baby (blowing her a kiss and ducking in their bedroom.)

Maura (playing): Well that's what let me see was it Serena (tapping her chin in thought) no it was definitely (taking off as Alex chased after her.)  
Jane (hearing the commotion): Can anyone in this family have their coffee in peace?

Serena (looking up as Maura came barreling down the stairs followed by Alex): I would say no. It seems everyone is in a playful mood or something like that.

Jane (watching the antics; it did feel good to watch Maura interact and play along with their friends; dammit she needed more coffee): I wonder what happened this time.

Abbie (yelling): Halt someone needs medical attention.

Maura (grabbing Alex's hands): Hey! Someone's calling time.

Alex (squeezing her in a bear hug): It's time out. And Abbie whatever it is you deserve it.

Abbie (struggling against Livia's hands to keep her quiet): It's Livia...

Livia (slapping Abbie on the ass): Great see what you did (wincing as someone pounded up the stairs.)

Alex (skidding to a halt): Was is it with you two today?

Abbie (hiding behind Livia): It wasn't me (finishing) well not this time anyway. Although I probably will be blamed based on the evidence.

Alex (clamping a hand over her mouth): Never mind (looking at Livia) what's wrong?

Maura (joining them): I think she might have broken her stitches...

Serena (pulling Abbie against her): You stay still. (Watching as Livia tried to get out of this) and how did she break her stitches?

Alex (helping Maura pull up Livia's shirt): Take a guess (wincing) oh baby (seeing specks of fresh blood and oh dam, dam why her?)

Abbie (teasing): Livia I think you better start feeding Alex more if that's what she does to you?

Maura (ducking as Livia's arm flew out): Now, now temper, temper.

Alex (glaring at Abbie): And if I'm so bad what in Hades domain did you do to Serena last night?

Serena (smirking): Why me?

Maura (guiding Livia into the bathroom): Come on let's get you fixed up.

Downstairs  
Jane (making a fresh pot of coffee): Finally peace and quiet (looking up as she heard someone knocking on the door) who (grumbling as she headed towards the door; listening to the yelling from upstairs.) Can I help you (seeing a tall man who based on the uniform was the sheriff?)

Sheriff (tipping his had): Morning I'm Sheriff Blane Danner and I hate to be disturbing you at this hour and especially this weather.

Jane (motioning): Come on in. I'm Jane...

Blane (removing his hat): Detective Jane Rizzoli. I know that's why I stopped on in this morning. I've got a situation that we're not real prepared for. (Taking the offered mug) thank you.

Jane (wondering which God or Goddess was laughing at her): Sheriff as you know I'm a Boston Detective...

Blane (finishing): And Detective Benson is from New York City. I understand and believe me I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't something important. I just don't know what to do.

Abbie (joining): Morning Sheriff. What's going on?

Blane (sitting down): This is going to sound real strange, especially after what you seen. It started about twenty years ago. We'd find a dead body all mangled, barely recognizable, signs of sexual assault and this would go on for a while. Then it would stop for some time and all of a sudden we'd find another dead body. Sometimes two.

Jane (putting the pieces together): Was anything of value taken? Were there any witnesses?

Blane (shaking his head): No. That's the real weird thing about all this. We thought maybe someone had a stalker...

Maura (interjecting): Everyone has a close relationship with everyone in town based on population and it's not a big tourist attraction.

Blane (standing up): And you would be Dr. Maura Isles (taking her hand and shaking it) I'm Sheriff Blane Danner. Like I was telling Detective Rizzoli this is something we're not prepared for. The council is on my back to do something about it. And my hands are tied. Sure a few fights, someone losing their temper, trespassing but nothing like this. I don't have the man power or anything to work with here.

Serena (pointing out): Detectives Rizzoli and Benson are not within their jurisdiction.

Sheriff Blane (laying his cards on the table): I understand that Ms (reaching his hand out.)

Serena (returning the grasp): Serena Southerlyn Federal Prosecutor and this is my wife Abbie Carmichael who is also a Federal Prosecutor.

Sheriff Blane (smiling): It's a pleasure to meet you all. I understand the jurisdiction implications (sipping his coffee) all I'm asking is for is (sighing) based on their caliber and their knowledge is consulting on this with our deputies and myself.

Jane (understanding): It's not only a question of us being out of our jurisdiction but Detective Benson and myself were recently injured in the line of duty.

Maura (continuing): So we have two issues of their availability.

Blane (leaning back): I'm sorry to hear that.

Jane (considering): However, if all we have to do is sift through evidence and old case records I don't see how it could hurt.

Maura (looking at her girlfriend): And as your physician I would still err on the side of caution.

Abbie (thinking): They wouldn't be doing the actual physical work though, Maura. Basically examining or re-examining evidence, giving their opinion and maybe a fresh set of eyes, whole different perspective and all that.

Serena (thinking): Provided they didn't touch or physically become involved then it's a possibility.

Maura (thinking): Neither of them is fit for full active duty Sheriff.

Blane (understanding): That's all I'm asking. Maybe it's what we need. A fresh perspective.  
Jane (reaching out): Speaking for myself I'm in. I would like to go over the crime scene with one of your deputies then take a look back through previous crime scenes and see what I can find.

Blane (happy): Alright. I'll have one of my deputies pick you up this afternoon. No sense going out in this stuff right now. I appreciate your help Detective Rizzoli and you ladies as well. (Standing) please tell Detective Benson the same and if she's in that's great. If not then I understand.

Serena (walking with him): Have a good morning Sheriff.

Maura (cupping Jane's face): I'm not questioning your decision or anything however...

Jane (taking her hand and kissing it): Maura something's going on here. You heard the guy, this is not something they're equipped to handle. Small stuff like a robbery, trespassing, breaking up a fight sure but murder and from he described it's pretty vicious.

Serena (remembering): I recall reading about something or other a while back. How a small quiet town was disturbed by gruesome murder. The suspect has never been found or caught.

Abbie (shaking her head): I'm going to go digging around see what I can find.

Jane (standing up): I'm only consulting on the case and if Livia is up to it as well. (Placing a gentle kiss on Maura's lips) I'm not getting physically involved (wrapping her arms around her lover) besides I think with the six of us we might be able to figure out the whole logistics of these crimes and maybe give this small town some peace and quiet.

Maura (feeling as though something wasn't right): Be careful love that's all I ask.

Abbie (typing away): Whoever it is between Jane and Livia they don't stand a chance.

Serena (rubbing her back): Alright let's get some breakfast going and take it from there.

Maura knew there were things going on that she couldn't explain away. She also knew there was more to this then met the eye. Helping Serena with breakfast she too was trying to puzzle the case together. Little did they know the answer wasn't too far away.


End file.
